


Under Pressure

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Spoilers, Kingsman Training, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Smutty, not really though just whats in the trailers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: You and Eggsy are in Kentucky, and you had a few too many drinks...(Based off a prompt: "There's only one bed..." -- no actual spoilers from K2 other than what shows in trailers available YT.)





	Under Pressure

Things had been a little awkward since the night before. Alright, more than a little awkward. But how could they not be after… that. It was easy to ignore your feelings when you thought they were unrequited, but how could you possibly ignore them anymore after last night? You may not have had the best track record for decision making, but this was definitely way up there in your list of what-the-hell-did-I-do’s. 

You fucking kissed Eggsy— _very_ ardently for the record, and as you recall he kissed you back. Like… a lot.

Now as you walk in silence besides him, you replayed those moments across the screen of your mind. 

It started as a normal night all things considered-- I mean, with the missiles and the destruction of Kingsman... Let’s just say you needed those drinks more then than you usually did, and this time you two had a few too many. 

But you were in the middle of fucking Kentucky, and you had no idea what to do or why you were there. What happened back home was a whole other box of shit that could not be unwrapped now because when you thought about it: it made you want to cry, and once you started it as hard to stop… 

Because you couldn’t imagine what you’d have done if Eggsy had been home that night. 

God, you were so scared when you saw his flat blasted to shit... And when you saw him later at the hole that used to be yours, you were so glad to see that cheeky smile, you nearly kissed it.

Only you didn’t because that was messy and right now things were messy enough without feelings to complicate them further. There was nothing left to do but figure out if that bottle led anywhere of use, and as Merlin said; you could mourn everyone later. 

Fortunately you had something else you could think of… How less than 24 hours ago you did kiss him. How one two many Kentucky Martini’s led to making out rather feverishly in the bathroom of that shitty bar.

As you follow his steady pace now you saw flashes of last night teasing your sanity again. You could feel the way he pushed into you hard and fast in those hurried lust filled moments. Breathing each other in and drinking each other up like you’d never tasted anything so damn satisfying before. 

Truthfully? You hadn’t and as you walk down the hall of the hotel, you couldn’t stop thinking about it… You felt a warm haze wrapping as you stepped slowly across the carpet. The space was silent and still, but your mind was anything but quiet. 

No, it felt more like a carnival in there and all you wanted was to focus on your mission and all the shit that just went down— what was ahead of you tomorrow. 

But you just couldn’t. You just kept feeling the way his lips felt cascading your neck and collarbones… the way his nails left their small red lines down you and the way he…

“This is us, innit?—237?” Eggsy asked stopping in front of a door pointing at it lazily as he let the bag slide from his shoulder to his hand.

“Uh... yeah, I think so...” You smiled passing him the keycard you held tightly between your fingers. 

Eggsy sent you a soft smile starting from the corner of his lips as he slid the card from your hands, slightly touching them as you part. 

You had intended to reply with more ease, but the way he looked at you was more than a little distracting. For a moment he paused on your lips— you were sure of it, and all over again you felt his hands running up your back assiduously. You could feel the way his fingers spread through your hair as he pulled it just enough to get at your neck… 

“Anyone there?” He asked raising a brow, finally letting a smile fully form offering with it that oh so familiar wave of icy chills.

“Hm?” You jerked your gaze from his mouth to his eyes, swallowing sharply as you cleared your throat and shuffled your hair restlessly. You realized now that you’d just been staring off and fantasizing when you most definitely shouldn’t be. In short if relaxed was what you were going for, you had utterly failed. “What? I’m… yeah I’m cool— here, I mean.”

Eggsy just laughed lightly as he slid the key into the lock; pressing his shoulder to the door so you could enter first. You walked passed timidly with cheeks shining in a soft red, forcing yourself to stop thinking about it. Again.

Immediately you dropped your bags to the side, and began pulling your shoes off with the opposite foot. You hadn’t looked around yet but immediately you could feel the shift in air around you two. 

Eggsy had gone completely silent, and after a moment you threw your eyes to where he stood feeling curiosity creeping. He was standing with his hands buried deep in his pants pockets, staring at one double sized bed in the middle of the room. 

The bed was almost laughably small in the space, and the hotel hadn’t even tried to make up for the strangeness with extra furniture. Aside from a mini fridge atop a dresser, a chair and some end tables— the room was completely empty. 

But that wasn’t the main concern here, of course it wasn’t. You two were trying to be low key, and it didn’t matter where you stayed— the real cause of concern was the lack of the two bed you’d requested… The lack of alternatives, and the weight of what happened last night pressing atop your rattled chest with determination. 

Eggsy turned towards you slowly, pressing his tongue to the tips of his teeth as he dropped his bags to his feet; the look he wore was almost worried or maybe he was anxious. Either of which you noticed was more than a little out of character. Ever since you’d known him he’d been more charming and composed than anyone else you knew. But before you, he looked bashful and so goddamn cute.

“There’s just the one…” He announced rather obviously, trailing off at the end. 

Eggsy may have been acting like nothing happened between you two last night— just as you had, but damn was it the only thing he thought of since. He didn’t know how to tell you that he’d been wanting to kiss you like that since the first time you kicked his ass during recruiting… Maybe he would have preferred something a little less cliche than a dirty washroom, but hey— at least he finally got to feel you against him, didn’t he? 

“I—can see… that.” You returned far too fumblingly as you shoved a strand of hair back from your face; trying to steady your rampant mind. 

At this point you went to stand next to him; you were so close that your shoulders were nearly touching, and you could smell the sweetness of his skin engulfing you. When you slid your eyes from the pitiful excuse of a bed to his face— he’d already been looking at you. There was apprehension lining his eyes and brows almost heavily, and you had no idea what to say to him. 

“It’s yours of course... Not like I never slept on a floor before, luv.” Eggsy shifted the mask he wore to one only slightly more convincing as he chew his lip slightly. 

It may have worked on some, but not on you. No, you could see how fast he was breathing and the way he was fiddling with his keys in his pocket. Even though he was good at this— good at being Agent Galahad; you knew Eggsy Unwin, and not even his pet names could distract you from his obvious divergence.

Part of you knew he was right, that he should most definitely sleep on the floor or even in a different room maybe now that you thought about it… Because things were anything but professional right now and even though you didn’t want to open that box, it was becoming increasingly obvious that you had.

Only there was another part of you that wanted something else; a much stronger part you didn’t want to admit had far more control over you: and that part wanted Eggsy almost desperately. 

“Don’t be silly,” You spoke suddenly; hardly realizing you said a thing at all as you made your way to the bed. “there’s plenty of room for the both of us here, Eggsy.” 

If you had a camera you’d have taken a photo honestly, because the look he sent you after was truly one for the books. You honestly hadn’t seen a more adorable look of bemusement run over anything so peerless before; and in that moment you couldn’t help but laugh as you threw yourself to the bed leisurely. 

You hoped that at least this time you looked as comfortable and nonchalant as you were going for… because on the inside? There were fucking explosions. We’re talking full on nuclear meltdown, abandon-the-whole-city bad.

Eggsy clearly had not the slightest idea what he should say, so he just nodded a few times before glancing around the room once more. After a moment he nodded a second time—only a hair less awkwardly as he began unbuttoning his coat jacket slowly. 

You probably shouldn’t have been staring. Okay, you absolutely should not have been staring…

But there was something so ~~sexy~~ fascinating about the dexterity of his hands, and as you watched his fingers dancing along the front of his button up you felt them tracing your lips and chest again tenderly. 

Suddenly you pushed yourself from the bed with breath eagerly leaving your lungs. Eggsy turned just as quick with eyes transfixed on yours. chest heaving just the same. He was standing in his undershirt now, clutching his button up tightly between his fingers; holding a look you could only deduce as an insatiable hunger. Neither of you said a thing, but after a second Eggsy tilted his chin towards you slightly dropping the shirt to the ground. He started walking towards you avidly still wearing that same expression, and you felt your pulse rising with each determined footstep he made closer. 

It was pounding melodically in your eardrums and shook your bones to jello. When he reached you he stopped less than a foot from your face, but still he didn’t saying a thing.

What could you even say though? Nothing came to mind, so you just looked up at him under lowered brows with your heart about to burst at the rate. 

Before you even realized it at the same moment you both grabbed at each other, pulling like a wind as you press your mouths heatedly into one another. Pushing your chest and hips harder into him with each carnal kiss like a drink of fresh water; tugging so fervidly it was like you never needed anything as badly as you needed him.

Nearly as fast as you joined together, you pushed from each other; turning slightly after a moment of lingering. You pulled a hand to your mouth, lightly touching the spot he was only seconds before. That breath you had held finally released in heavy billowy exhales as you try to calm yourself. When you slid your eyes back to his, he was looking to you with one arm crossed at his chest and the other pressed to his chin. 

“What the fuck?” You asked as you crossed your arms, because honestly… just what the fuck? 

Was this actually happening? Were you actually just all over the guy you’d wanted for nearly a year-- Again? A drunken night was one thing, especially after what happened to the Kingsman… But this was a lot to process. Mostly because you weren’t used to getting the happy ending and this all seemed too good to be true.

“I’m sorry…” Eggsy answered pulling his hand to his side as he slid a tongue out to wet his lips, tasting you on them again. 

You just watched with heavy eyes still feeling the pious way in which he kissed you... But after another second he shook his head, starting again. “No… actually, I ain’t sorry. Not at all.”

Eggsy stepped closer to you, stopping within half a foot of you— not breaking your gaze once, and you still hadn’t said a word. The look in his eyes was full of yearning and you felt yourself almost being pulled towards him like a magnet, wanting to feel him again...

“You tellin' me you didn’t feel that?” His voice was soft and calm and it reminded you again how underprepared you were for this conversation, but also how intensely you wanted it. "That you fell nothin'?"

“... maybe I did.” You danced between his eyes swallowing heavily, feeling his breath lightly dancing across your chest.

“D’you want this… d'you want me?” Eggsy stepped closer to you and as he did another chill ran over your skin like a soft shadow. His voice was so light it carried towards you lightly as if on clouds but his gaze was severe and absolute.

“I—” You looked down, whispering to your feet as that insistent trickle of nerves washed over you. You started nodded intently, still not looking to him as you finished. "More than I want to admit..."

“Don't see a problem then.” Eggsy slid a hand to your chin softly, pulling your eyes to his once more with a sweet smile. 

When you couldn’t think of anything, you knew Eggsy was right and that there was only one thing left to do: Wrap your arms around him and kiss him like you were going to die tomorrow... Because with everything that happened back in London you very well might, and if that were the case? You sure as hell weren't going down without Eggsy knowing just how much you wanted to be his. 

It may be messy, and the timing might seem off... but they way he pulled you closer now made you realize there was nothing you'd ever be more sure of than him.


End file.
